Safe and Sound
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Primrose Everdeen volunteers for her sister, Katniss. She promises her sister that she will win. But can she? Are the odds truly in her favor? To make this story more complicated, what happens when she starts falling for the District 2 male, Cato? Not to mention; he is a career. Rated T for gruesome scenes, plus, I am sort of skeptic.
1. The Reaping and Chariot Rides

**A/N: I absolutely LOVE this pairing, and thought I would write yet ANOTHER fanfiction story. If you have read one of my other stories, I am SO very sorry I haven't been updating… I read more fanfiction than write it. I have been reading Prato stories 24/7, so I kind have an idea of what other writers have been doing. I am NOT going to make a change in age. SO- Cato is 18 and Prim is 12. Sorry if that's too much of an age gap. It will get gruesome at times during the story, so just wait until you see 'BOOM!' signaling a tribute's death. I probably will warn you, but in case you don't like gruesome stories at all, this probably isn't the right place to go to… IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES! Okay… so enough with my rambling. I think I know how I want this to turn out. It's my Spring Break, so I'll be updating often, but every chapter will be kind of longish (2,500 words min.). FYI- The story starts when everyone is gathered for the reaping. **

**Once again, I'll remind you that CATO IS 18 and PRIM IS 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

PRIM'S POV-

Effie Trinket is standing on stage, while giving a speech. This is my first reaping, and my name is in that bowl four times this year, even though I am only twelve. I signed up for tesserae, when I turned twelve this year. I knew mother and Katniss would never approve, even though my sister is technically being a hypocrite considering she also signed up for tesserae when she turned twelve. I turned to the only person that would give me the minimum amount of a minute to explain; Gale. I finally persuaded him into letting me sign up; Katniss has yet to figure it out. I hate lying to her like that, but I know I am doing the right thing. Ever since father died, my mother disclosed herself from the world. Katniss would hunt, and provide food every week, ensuring that we wouldn't starve. I would also hunt with Gale's younger brother, Rory. I am quite skillful with a bow and arrow, along with throwing knives. My sister Katniss' name is in the bowl twenty times. I couldn't imagine life without her. If she was reaped, I knew I couldn't care for mother. Granted, she has grown out of her depression, somewhat.

Now, I am standing with the rest of the children at age twelve. I can easily tell that they are terrified, even if their name is in their once. I look over to Katniss, only to see a very isolated, emotionless person. I look over to Gale. He is in the bowl forty two times this year, but I know this will be his last. I find myself angry, or jealous that this is his last year, when this is merely my first.

Effie Trinket taps the microphone, getting our attention once more. She clears her throat, and smiles.

"As always, ladies first!" she pauses for a dramatic effect, "and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." She walks over to the glass bowl to her left. I hold my breath, counting my blessings, praying. Pleading. Begging it isn't me.

She dives her hand into the bowl, circling her fingers around, until she plunges into the papers, and pulls out only one piece of paper, determining a very unlucky girl's fate.

"_Katniss Everdeen." _

I freeze. She couldn't have possibly said Katniss Everdeen. My sister. Outcomes of her fate cloud my brain. But one terrifying one catches attention. _She dies. _What would mother do? Only two victors have won. One had already died, and the other… I shiver at the thought. Before thinking, I try to run up to Katniss, only to be held back by Peacekeepers.

"Katniss!" She turns her eyes, and sees what I'm doing. Her eyes fill with anxiety. She shakes her head, but it's too late. "No, Katniss! I am not letting you leave!" I pull from the Peacekeepers, only to run five more feet to be held back again. "No! Let me go!" My eyes are filling with tears, but I quickly cover up my fear. "I volunteer!" Everyone is silent, and I swear I hear my mother gasp. I pull away from the peacekeepers. "I volunteer as tribute."

My sister gasps, and I walk towards the stage. I hear her constant yelling, but I quickly block it out. I walk towards the stage, and up the stairs. Effie is smiling, and ushering me up. She grabs hold of my shoulders, and pulls me towards the middle of the stage.

"Well, this is District 12's first volunteer! What's your name, sweet heart?" My face is blank. I keep my eyes locked on the ground. "Primrose Everdeen." I whisper, and in an almost inaudible voice.

"Well, I bet my buttons that Katniss was your sister." I nod. "And how old are you?" I try to keep my emotions in check. "I'm twelve." I hear Effie make an inaudible gasp. "Why don't we give this brave tribute a big round of applause?" She claps her hands, but no one responds. Something unexpected happens. Everyone puts three fingers to their mouth then raise their arms. It's a sign of admiration, gratitude, and good-bye. I hold my tears back. "And now for the boys."

"Peeta Mellark." A boy that looks around the same age of Katniss walks up to the stage. I block the rest of it out until Effie says to shake hands.

….

We are taken to separate rooms to say our good-byes. Katniss walks in, and she runs to me.

"Prim!" I hold her, until she pulls back. "Listen to me Prim. You have to win. I know you are good at a bow and arrow and with knives; try to get your hands on one, but if not, make one. Promise me, Prim. Promise me that you will try to win."

I say I promise, but I know I can't. I should already be considered dead. My next visitor is my mom. I make her promise not to go into another depression stage. I tell her not to watch the games. Busy herself with healing, or weaving. Rory, then Gale comes in.

Gale hugs me, and crouches to my level. "Listen to me. Training lasts for only four days. Use that time to perfect everything. Practice swords, physical combat, even sparring. Get as strong as you can. Stay away from Careers. When you get in the arena, run as far as you can. You will make it out, Prim. I know you can." With that, Peacekeepers take him away. Twenty minutes later, they take me to the train. I see Effie and Peeta, waiting for me.

"Hello! I would like to show to your rooms! We will arrive at the Capital tomorrow around noon. Dinner will be in two hours!" She leads us to two doorways, both are identical. "You may choose any room you like." With that, she walks away. I look over to Peeta.

"Um, so you can take any one you'd like." I nod. I go to the one that is on the left.

When I open the door, I am overwhelmed by its beauty. A humongous bed is in the middle. It is covered by golden silk. There is a wardrobe to my right, and another door to my left. The room is very big, to be on a train. It is almost the size of my entire house! I open the door to my left. It reveals a rather large bath room; shower to my left, a toilet to my right, and a large sink in front of me. I unclothe myself, and step into the shower. There are many buttons; yellow, green, sliver, golden, pink, purple, orange, and more! I press the ON button, and water comes out of the stout. After burning myself and almost freezing to death, I finally get the water to a satisfying temperature. I wash all of the grime, and dirt from myself. I turn it off, and step out to find myself being dried instantly. I gasp in horror but quickly get used to it. I saunter over to my wardrobe, and put on a long sleeve green shirt and blue jeans. I brush out my hair, and dry it, but leave it down. I walk over to the bed, and crawl into the covers.

What if I die? There is no question to it. I will. Tributes from District 1 and 2 are the fiercest out of all of the Districts. They are considered Careers, because they normally have trained for The Hunger Games since the age of eight. Almost every year, people willingly volunteer. I grimace. They _volunteer _to kill children. I wonder how I will die; probably in the bloodbath at Cornucopia. Every Career will stay, and kill at least one tribute each. I remember watching the Hunger Games last year. The arena was a desert. I remember watching the girl from our District getting killed by a spear in the bloodbath. Her name was Sera; she was only fourteen. Her mother died, and her father turned to alcohol. She would hunt for food to keep her father and her from starving. She signed up for so much tesserae, she was in the bowl sixty two times. When I saw the light leave her eyes, I knew that the Careers were heartless, and spell bound to kill anything or anyone in their way of winning.

I am rudely pulled out of my thoughts as Effie calls us to dinner. I stand, and go to the dining room table. Only Effie and Peeta are there. I see a huge feast in front of me. There is chicken, soup, carrots, bananas, raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, oranges, beef, steak, water, and something else I don't know the name of. "There is more food to come, so don't over eat." I nod. I don't think I could ever over eat. There is absolutely no way I could ever 'over eat.' Every meal would consist of herbs, but if we were lucky enough to have hunted a bird, we would have that. I sit down, and full my plate up with some chicken and strawberries. Instead of stuffing the food down like Peeta, I savor the taste.

"I'm glad that you two were raised with manners. The tributes last year ate like savages." I could feel anger take over me. They were hungry; they never would have had food like this. And the way she said it, with her Capital accent, just boiled my blood. For the rest of the meal, I ate with my hands. Before leaving, I wiped my hands on Effie's precious table cloth. I stomp up stairs and smirk when I hear her shriek with terror.

I wonder why I hadn't seen Haymitch. He was probably passed out, or too drunk to care. Every since he had won, he turned to alcohol. I quickly changed into some pajamas. They are silk, and comfortable, unlike my other pajamas that were hardly classified as pajamas. I wonder what Katniss or mother is doing. They probably didn't have dinner. I know if Katniss left, I would have skipped every meal until her return. I think of Rory, and what he might be doing. He is the same age of me, and had also signed up for tesserae, without Gale knowing. What about Lady and Buttercup? I hope Katniss hadn't cooked her yet. I remember coming across a small kitten on the way home from school. I took her home, and the next day, Katniss tried to drown her. I had never completely forgiven her, but I knew she was only trying to help us. Without her, we would probably had have starved. I remember her coming home with two loaves of burnt bread, saying the baker's sun had thrown them to her, getting mud on it, but we carefully washed them clean, getting them soggy in the process. It was cold and felt like mud, but we still ate it. It saved us from starvation.

I crawl into the massive bed, knowing that this is one of my last night's of living.

…

We arrive at the Capital at noon. I look out of the window, and see thousands of people. They are all wearing different colors; wigs, make-up, nails, and clothes. Effie smiles, while Haymitch takes another sip of his drink. We are led out of the train, and to a room. Haymitch is sober enough to give us some advice. "Whatever they do to you, do not fight back." I nod carefully, when I am led to a room where three people are standing smiling. "Hello, may I ask who you three are?" All of their smiles widen, which I think is impossible.

The one with orange hair speaks first. "Hi! I am Flavius! We are going to prep you for Cinna, the main stylist!" Another, with purple hair, speaks, "Hello! I am Venia!" the last one chirps in, "And I am Octavia!"

"Flavius speaks again, "Well, Primrose-," I interrupt in habit, "Please call me Prim," Flavius nods, and carries on.

"Prim, we are going to prep you for Cinna. Would you please strip, and lay on the table?" I feel my cheeks heat up, but nod. I strip, and lay down. They waste no time prepping me. They do my hair, nails, and wax me. They get rid of all unwanted body hair. When they peel the wax off, I can't help but shedding a few tears. Luckily, they have some gel that makes the burn go down. In only an hour, they are done. They leave to go tell Cinna. I pull on a robe, waiting for his appearance.

The door opens to reveal a surprisingly young looking man. He has chocolate skin with black hair. He wears on a long sleeve black shirt and some denim jeans. He only has golden eyeliner.

"Hello, Primrose. My stylists have informed me to call you so. I'm Cinna. Could you please remove your robe?" My eyes widen, and I take a mini step back. Cinna chuckles. "You don't need to be afraid. I just want to see what my options are, fashion wise." I untie the robe, and put it on the chair.

"Please turn slowly." I turn. Cinna seems to try to make it quick, and harmless. "You can put your robe on now." I quickly wrap myself in the warmth of the robe. Cinna leads us to a dining room, where there is chicken with gravy covering it. Cinna and I sit, and begin to eat.

I find the courage to speak, "D-do you know w-what Peeta and I will be w-wearing?" Cinna wipes his mouth. "Well, yes. Portia, my partner and your tribute's stylist, have been going through some ideas, and found something perfect. After lunch, we have to do your hair, make-up, etcetera. Then, we will clothe you." When we finish, I am led back to the same room. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia are there. They do my hair, but leave it down. They put it in ringlets, and put some black flowers in my hair. When they are done with putting my make up on, Cinna orders me to close my eyes. I feel a silk fabric overcome me. I open my eyes, to see I have a black dress on. It has laces on it, along with the sleeves. The sleeves reach to my forearm. The front of the dress stops at my knee, but the back goes down all the way to the floor. They put me in black heels, making me look taller. When I see myself, I gasp. "Oh, Cinna! This dress is lovely! Thank you oh so very much!" I look at myself in the mirror. I absolutely love it. I look like a dark angel, but also innocent. Cinna then completes the look with a black halo around my head.

"Are you afraid of fire?" I look at Cinna confused. But then I see him hold a piece of fabric, until he lights it on fire. I gasp. "How aren't you burning?" Cinna looks amused, and smirks. "It's a secret. When you go out on the chariot, you and Peeta will light on fire, do you understand me?" I nod. I give him a humongous hug, but then I hear Octavia gasp. "You are ruining the make up!" I role my eyes.

"Come on Prim." Cinna leads me out of the room, and see Peeta. Instead of a dress, he has a full body suit. He smiles, and walks my way.

"Wow, Prim. You look gorgeous!" I reply with a thank you, and then turn my gaze to a smiling Effie. "Oh, Prim, darling! You look absolutely fantastic!" Haymitch nods my way, and goes back to his drink. I push that to the back of my head.

I look at the other tributes to see District 1, dressed in pink feathers and fur. Their District is 'Luxury,' so I guess that makes sense. The girl tribute has long blonde hair, and looks around sixteen. I can already tell she has sponsors lining up. And who wouldn't? She is beautiful. She has all of the right curves, in all of the right places. I can tell she is definitely a favorite. I move my gaze to District 2. They are 'masonry,' and they're dressed as gladiators. I look at the girl tribute; she has black hair, and freckles, but looks like she could kill in an instant. I look over to the boy tribute. He is a dirty blonde, with sparkling blue eyes. He seems intense, and I can already tell that he has bulging muscles. I feel myself blush, but turn away. _Come on Prim, he is a Career. Honestly. GET WITH IT! _

"Come on, Prim." Cinna gently grabs my hand, and puts me on the chariot along with Peeta. I hear the Anthem, and see the large doors open. Cinna quickly puts our clothing on fire, and then we start moving. I hear Cinna call "Good-Luck!"

Once we enter the doors, my ears are filled with loud screams and shouts, screaming Peeta and my name! I look over to Peeta, and see him on fire. He looks like a dark and mysterious demon. I smile, and discreetly look on my right, see myself. My halo is on fire, along with the black flowers Cinna put in my hair. _Wow. _I might have a chance at getting at least one sponsor. I then hear a booming voice. "Primrose Everdeen, Panem's very own Angel!"

_Panem's very own dead Angel. _

**A/N: Hoped ya liked it! Anywayzers… If you are done reading, you should definitely read 'My Rose' by UnseenWonders! It's really a wonderful Prato fanfics story! **


	2. Training

**A/N: I might do Katniss' POV during the reaping, but that depends on what you want. Whenever it says 'NO ONE'S POV,' I will be describing everyone's emotion. I don't normally write in character's POV. FYI- in my story, tributes can train 24/7. You're going to see that Prim isn't as defenseless as she might be portrayed in the books.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR 'SAFE AND SOUND' by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars!**

PRIM'S POV-

Effie takes us into an elevator, and leads us to our level. Each level is based off of which District you are in. The elevator opens, to only to reveal a huge platform. For example, since our District is 12, we are on the top, therefore, a larger area. There is a huge dining room table to my left, and a sitting room in front of me.

"Wonderful! Isn't this place absolutely beautiful! I bet you haven't experienced these luxuries before! Come, Prim, Peeta!" Effie squeals in delight. I role my eyes, and get a smirk from Haymitch.

Effie leads me to an even larger room with a bed that's twice the size of the one on the train. It has a similar format, but pictures in frames, and many more small gadgets.

"Be ready for dinner in thirty minutes!" With that, Effie leaves, probably to show Peeta his room.

I strip myself, and go to take a well needed shower. There are many more buttons, but I just click the ones I did yesterday. Once I wash myself, I exit the shower, and get instantly dried off.

I make my way to the wardrobe, and put on denim jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I quickly dry and leave my hair down, and then make my way to the dining room table. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Peeta are already there.

"I am so sorry I'm late." I see Effie smile, and nod. "Please, sit. We have a lot to talk about. Now, tomorrow is training, as you know. You will have four day to train, and perfect your skills." Peeta and I both nod.

Two Avox' come out and serve us dinner. I choose to have a medium portion of lamb stew, and add some carrots to the mixture. "Do you have skills?" Haymitch asks.

Peeta is the first to respond. "I'm pretty strong." Haymitch nods. "We can work with that." His gaze turns on me. "I c-can use a bow and arrow, and I'm pretty good at knives. I'm also a healer." Haymitch nods in approval. "I want you to work on life survival tomorrow, and then when you've mastered it, you may move onto any station you'd like. Try to only go to the station you're familiar with maybe twice at the most. You may impress the sponsors, but you'll also pose a threat to the Careers." We both nod.

"Do you want to have your Private Session together or separate?" I shrug. I honestly don't see a point into that.

"Could we do it separately?" Haymitch nods, and look to me for confirmation. I nod, but I still don't see why. It's not like I have anything to hide.

Once we finish, we settle on the couch, to watch the other District's reaping. I learn that the Careers' names are Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato. Cato, From District 2 volunteers, but nobody volunteers for the girl.

I freeze when District 12's reaping comes on. I see when Katniss was called, and me volunteering. I see that Gale had to restrain Katniss. Then I see my mom; she is crying, when a neighbor is trying to comfort her. I then see Peeta get reaped. One of his brothers is too old to volunteer, but his other brothers don't even give it a thought. _Wouldn't you want your loved one to live? _If I was reaped instead of Katniss, I still don't think I could go forward and volunteer.

"Prim, Peeta, It's time to go to bed." I stand, and bid everyone a goodnight. I change into some night clothes, and turn off the light.

How will I die? I shiver at the thought. My thoughts go back to the tall, muscular male tribute. He looks like he can kill in an instant. His partner, Clove seems pretty capable too. Careers always try to kill off all of the tributes, and then turn on each other.

I find myself unable to sleep, so I crawl out of bed, and make my way to the rooftop. I board the elevator and press the button that says 'rooftop.' When the elevator door opens, I step out, and make my way to the railing. I think of all of the tributes that were killed for entertainment. It sickens me. I remember a song Katniss used to sing. She would always sing it to me during the Hunger Games.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

"I never knew you could sing, Prim." I turn my head to see Peeta. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were already up here."

Peeta chuckles, "No, I just couldn't sleep. I assume you couldn't either." I nod.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow during training?" Peeta asks. I honestly haven't thought of that.

"I might go to the fire making station and then the plant station. If I perfect both stations, and still have time for another, I might go to the bow and arrow station." He nods, "Yeah, I'm probably going to go to the camouflage station and then snare station, and like you said, if I perfect the two stations in time, I might go to the weight throwing station."

….

"Prim! Wake Up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I look over to the clock, and it reads 6:00a.m. I saunter over to the bathroom, and take a quick shower. When I come out, Cinna is there with a bag and combat boots.

"Good morning, Prim. I have your training suit and shoes." I dress and put the boots on. The suit is all black, and has 12 in big bold numbers on the back. We leave my hair down, but curl it into small ringlets.

"Thank you, Cinna." We walk down to breakfast, and see Effie, Portia, Haymitch, and Peeta there. I pick up some fruit and orange juice. I'm surprisingly not hungry; I guess the nerves are getting to me.

"You know what to do today, right?" Peeta and I both nod, and finish our breakfast. When we finish, we make our way to the training center. It is only 9:45, but Atala, the instructor explains that we shouldn't ignore the survival skills, because weapons will not be the only we will reach our demise. When she is done, we are dismissed to go to any station we want to. Clove, from District 2, goes to the knife throwing station. She hits the target every time, while Cato, also from District 2, goes to the sword station. He decapitates every dummy, and then plunges the sword in the dummy's chest. His muscles are bulging and I can't help blushing. He catches me staring, and smirks, but I quickly avert my gaze to the fire-making station. I walk there, and introduce myself to the trainer. It seems to throw him off, probably because almost no one goes to this station.

"Hello, I'm Primrose Everdeen, you may call me Prim." I smile brightly. He gives me a slight smile, but knows that I'll be dead in a matter of days. _No Prim. If you think like that, you'll surely be doomed. Try Prim. Try. You promised your sister that you'd try to win. _I learn fast, and start a fire in a matter of seconds. I try with some basic materials you'd find in a forest, dessert, etc. I quickly master the skill, and give my thanks to the trainer. I make my way to the plant station, and see that no one is there. I repeat the process of introducing myself to the trainer, and listen to what he has to say. He tells and shows me the different plants and animals. I quickly get the hang of it, and perfect the skill with a mini test from the trainer. He is highly impressed with my knowledge of plants and healing. It has only been an hour and a half, so I make my way to snares. The trainer is very nice and courteous. She helps me make the beginner snare, and then I slowly move up the scale by making a snare that would fire a weapon only by a small motion, harming an animal or tribute.

When I am close to mastering that station, it's time for lunch. There is a dining room attached to the training room. I quickly sit at a spot with hardly anyone close by.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up to see a girl that looks around my age with creamy chocolate skin and beautiful black hair. I remember her; she is one of the tributes from District 11. They specialize in agriculture. Her partner is very big, and looks like a giant.

"You can sit there." She sits down, and gets some food. "What's your name? I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim." She smiles.

"Hello, I'm Rue from District 11." We eat in silence, until I try to start a conversation. "So, what have you been doing, training wise?" She turns to me, and replies, "I've been climbing, and the plant station. What about you?"

"I've been to the fire-making station, the plant station, and the snare station. I am most likely going to the climbing station next." We eat in silence, and then are dismissed back to practicing.

I quickly finish my snare, and go to the climbing station. The trainer just tells me to be careful, and take precaution.

I start up the rope, and find myself above the training room. I grab hold of the rope with my hands, and let me self hang on the rope, like a monkey. I see Peeta staring at me with wide eyes, but I just smile. I swing myself until I have enough energy to grab hold of the rope with my leg, so I am upside down, with my one leg stabilizing my entire body. I quickly do that same with my other leg, so I am completely upside down. Everyone is looking at me, even the Careers. I quickly feel my heart speed up. _It's okay Prim; don't forget what you're doing. _I regain focus, and securely put my hands in between where my knees are, and let my legs fall free. I repeat the process until I am five rows of ropes down from where I was. I then hop down from the rope-ceiling, while protecting my fall by rolling, only touching the ground with my hands.

I see the trainer, eyes wide. I turn to see a stunned Peeta.

"Wow Prim; I never knew you could do that." I nod, and go to the camouflage station.

….

Haymitch immediately asks questions when we get back to our level.

"How was training? What did you do?" We commence to telling him, and he seems impressed when I tell him about my climbing experience. Once we finish, we go to the dining room table.

"Well, I'm glad you have something to show the sponsors and game makers during your private sessions." Once we finish eating, we go to our rooms.

I take a shower, dry myself, and put my pajamas on. I crawl into my bed, and think about training. I remember Johanna Mason. She was the girl tribute from District 7. She acted like she was a weakling; including getting a low score during her private session, just to make everyone believe she is posing no threat. Little did anyone know; she would become the Victor.

I wonder if I could do anything like that. Well, I couldn't do the exact thing she did, but nobody would expect me due to my young age. I would have to find some way to really try hard and make my technique with weapons, without anyone knowing; not even Peeta. I promised Katniss I would try to win, and I know exactly how to do it.

I soon discover that the only free time is at night. Would there be cameras? Would it be guarded? Would there be Peacekeepers? I need to find out.

I get out of the bed and check the clock. It's only 9:45. I can easily go train for a couple of hours and then make it back by at least 2:00. I know I would be cutting myself short of sleep, but I can manage. I change out of my pajamas, and only put a brown t-shirt and camouflage pants. I put my hair in a messy pony tail, and put on my combat boots. I don't bother putting on my training suit; it's uncomfortable anyway.

I tiptoe to the elevator, and press the button.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" Uh oh; I turn around to see Haymitch with a drink in his hand. My eyes widen. "It's fine. Go train, I won't tell. I'm kind of glad you want to be prepared. You're not as hopeless as I thought." I nod, and enter the elevator, pressing the 'TRAINING BUTTON.'

Once the elevator doors open, I go down the hall way, and enter the training center. Good; they're not any Peacekeepers. For that, I'm thankful. I make my way to the bow and arrow station. I think of Katniss, and how she would probably disapprove of me doing this, alone, at night.

I grab an arrow and the bow.

I think of the Capital and all of the pain and angst they have caused families. Every year, people are mourning about the child that they lost.

_Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh; _Bull's Eye every time. Why? Do they like seeing poor, defenseless children getting murdered? No. They don't like it. They _love _it. In their mind, these games are the only thing that keeps Districts from rioting, and rebel against the Capital. _Swoosh. _I'm about to shoot again, someone interrupts me.

"Late night training?" I turn around, with bow and arrow still in hand.

Cato.

CATO'S POV-

Brutus is really getting on my nerves. He keeps on telling Clove and I about his times in the game. We are going in the games, not him. He's probably giving Clove some sort of stupid strategy that he used when he was in the Hunger Games. I can do whatever the hell I want to. I'm going to go train and blow off some steam before I snap Brutus' neck. I put on a dark green t-shirt and camouflage pants, with my combat boots. I leave my room, only to come across Brutus.

"Where do you think you're going?" I just pass by him. "Hey, Cato! Get back here!" I go on the elevator, and press the training button. His screams are muffled once the elevator starts to move. Once I walk down the hall way, I hear something coming from the training room. I enter, and slightly surprised to see a girl about the height of 4'7 shooting a bow and arrow. I look at her targets; Bull's Eye every time. I wonder who she is. She must be young; probably the youngest tribute. I wonder why nobody volunteered for her. I know she isn't aware of my presence. She shoots a couple of more times, all the same. She's actually pretty good; I finally get the girl's attention.

"Late night training?" She turns around, now aware of my presence, bow and arrow still in fighting position. I recognize her; she's from District 12; I think she volunteered for her sister. I remember watching the reaping, seeing a girl around my age was getting reaped; until I see a little girl, probably her sister, volunteer for her.

She lowers her weapon some, but seems to still be a little wary. "Put your weapon down. I'm just going to train. Keep out of my way; I'll keeping out of yours. Understand?" She nods, and turns back around. She keeps on shooting, as I make my way to the sword station.

It's going to be a very long night.

**A/N: Any suggestions on which POV is welcomed; just review or PM them to me. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not quite sure. Please Favorite, Follow, or Review! **


End file.
